This invention relates to apparatus for the location of a workpiece to allow a saw cut to be made in the workpiece at a required position.
Such apparatus is known in which the workpiece is placed on the apparatus for cutting, for example mitre boxes have been produced in the form of a channel in which the workpiece is held and guide slots in the sides of the channel provide for oblique and sometimes right-angled transverse saw cuts to be made in the workpiece. This known apparatus is, however, relatively cumbersome and is limited in the size of workpiece it can accept. A more compact form of guide apparatus has been proposed that is placed upon the workpiece but this is extremely limited in the tasks that can be performed with it. Reference may be had to applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 3,861,665 which discloses a sawing jig which is capable of use in connection with the accurate placing of saw cuts in the end face of an elongate workpiece substantially in the direction of the longitudinal axis of such workpiece. The present invention provides improved apparatus whereby the saw cuts are made across the upper face of the workpiece.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved form of saw guide apparatus of the kind that can be placed on a workpiece.